This invention relates to a computer having a speech-generating function. In particular, the present invention relates to generating speech within an electronic form. However, its to principles could also be applied to other applications such as a database, or the like, in order to make the database generate speech.
Screen reader programs, which generate human perceivable speech from text displayed on a computer monitor, have created a level playing field for low vision and blind users of computers when it comes to reading standard text. Historically there has been difficulty using screen readers with electronic forms. Users of screen readers find that they cannot navigate well throughout an electronic form, or cannot tell if a box is checked or not, or what a total of a calculation might be.
In order to overcome this difficulty, it is common to provide specialized forms that tabulate the identity of the field in one column and accept the entry of data in another column. Such substitutes are difficult to use at best, and are often unacceptable to employers because the information entered on this type of form is inconsistent with what sighted coworkers would use. The result is a sense of frustration by the blind or low-visioned user because they are not allowed the same capabilities as their sighted coworkers.
In order to overcome these difficulties, new technologies such as Microsoft ActiveX controls can further enhance the capabilities of the screen reader. With the use of an ActiveX control, an object can be created for each form field which is interpreted by a speech-generating function of the computer system to generate human recognizable speech for that field. Thereby, when a user enters a particular form field, the computer generates human recognizable speech that instructs the low vision and blind users of the text to be inserted in that field.
One difficulty of including speech within a form is that the form will speak every time it is opened. For sighted users that do not require screen readers, listening to the human perceivable speech generated by the computer system may be viewed as annoying. Therefore, it would be necessary to supply two versions of the same form to an employer, one version for sighted users and another version for low vision and blind users. Another difficulty is that there are numerous screen readers that are commercially available. An electronic form developed for use with one particular screen reader is normally not useful for another screen reader.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for generating speech from a computer having a speech-generating function that is adapted to work with a variety of electronic forms or applications, preferably any form or application supporting the Microsoft ActiveX technology. It is an object of the present invention to provide form assistance to low vision and blind users without degradation of the forms"" visual appearance. Furthermore, the present invention is useful with multiple different screen reader technologies. Most advantageously, the present invention allows one form or ActiveX application to be supplied on a computer system and is useable in an assist mode for assisting low vision and blind users as well as a non-assist mode in order to be unobtrusive to users not requiring assistance.
According to an aspect of the invention, a method of controlling a computer is provided. The computer would have a speech-generating function and at least one screen reader program. At least one screen reader program would generate human perceivable speech with the speech-generating function. According to this aspect, the method includes determining if a particular screen reader program is active and initializing an object in a format of a particular screen reader program that is active.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of generating speech from electronic form with a computer includes providing at least one electronic form made up of a plurality of fields. The method further includes determining if a particular screen reader program is active and initializing an object in the form of the particular screen reader program that is active.
A speech-generating computer apparatus for generating speech from electronic forms according to another aspect of the invention includes a computer-processing unit. The computer-processing unit is programmed with a speech-generating function and at least one screen reader program. At least one screen reader program generates human perceptible speech with the speech-generating function. The processing unit determines if a particular screen reader program is active. The processing unit initializes an object in a format of a particular screen reader program that is active.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a computer-readable medium contains program code embodying an application program. According to this aspect of the invention, the program is for performing a method of generating speech of an electronic form with a computer having a speech-generating function and at least one screen reader program. The at least one screen reader program generates human perceptible speech with the speech-generating function of the computer. According to this aspect of the invention, the method includes determining if a particular screen reader program is active and initializing an object in a format of the particular screen reader program that is active.